Harry Potter and the Disasterous Curses
by kuramalover011
Summary: Takes place after Philosopher's Stone. harry needs to learn some new spells if he stands any chance against Voldemort, or Dudley for that matter. No warnings, except possible chance of bad language.


AN: For my SPN readers, I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! With finals comnig up, i don't have much time for writing! SO, I hope this helps (this was a school project) And I hope you enjoy! :) I will update Lost in Your Orange Eyes and Home-coming soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

_Harry could feel the fear pumping through his veins. Behind him, all he could hear was a thick hissing noise. A snake, a giant one at that, was chasing him. Harry didn't know what to do; there was no Ron or Hermione. Harry was alone. Around him, the scene began to change. Inky black shifted into stone walls. Harry stopped running, as he could no longer sense the snake behind him. Instead, he stared straight ahead into the eyes of his uncle Vernon. It was strange though, for Vernon had a turban on his head, and behind him stood the Mirror of Erised. Harry shook his head; this could not be happening. He tried to scream, but no noise escaped his mouth. Vernon then began to unfurl the turban, much in the same way Quirrell did when he revealed Lord Voldemort._

_"You nasty little twit! Did you really think that it was over?" Vernon sneered as the turban fell to the floor. in the mirror, Harry saw the face of Voldemort once again. He grinned at Harry began to laugh. Harry felt his knees collapse below him, but when he looked down, all he could see was the open and awaiting mouth of a giant snake. Looking back up, he saw Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Draco all standing beside a fully alive Voldemort. Their laughter merge together and Harry began to fall into the mouth of the snake below. Harry finally heard himself scream as green light flashed around him-_

"Will you quit that annoying ruckus! Normal folk like us need sleep!" Vernon hollored through the wood of the closed door of Harry's bedroom. Harry opened his eyes, and realizing that he was still at Privet Drive with his aunt and uncle, tried to calm his breathing. It had all been a dream.

This was Harry's third week away from Hogwarts. The moment he had stepped into his uncle's house, he avoided his Muggle relatives and Dudley's friends. Ever since his encounter with Voldemort, Harry spent some time looking into his spell books; a suggestion he took from Hermione. He had been having nightmares his entire summer holiday, and they weren't getting any better.

Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he reached for his glasses on the stand beside him. As he sat up, Harry heard Dudley and his friends laughing downstairs. He sighed, it looked like he was staying in his room for now.

After brushing his teeth and feeding Hedwig, Harry sat down in his desk chair and opened The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 to a random page. It was a section on manipulating one's body. Picking up his wand, Harry looked at the first spell on the page.

_Pinoculus: The Nose Lengthening Spell. Named after the infamous childhood character, this spell causes the victim's nose to grow approximately three feet. One must keep in mind that-_

Harry stopped reading, and thinking to himself: Yes, a nose lengthening spell, that's exactly want I can use to defeat Voldemort. Shaking his head, Harry turned a few pages and looked at another spell.

_Iucundum Somnium: This clever spell helps the user manipulate nightmares into more pleasant dreams. However, like all spells dealing with the realm of dreams, some side effects may include watery eyes, slight twitching, and tiredness._

Harry smiled; this looked like a spell he could use. But before he could do anything, a loud voice echoed through the house.

"Harry Potter! Get down here immediately!"

Harry gulped nervously. Uncle Vernon did not sound happy, and whatever he think Harry did, Harry knew it wasn't going to be fun.

It took about five seconds of staring at his uncle before his words sunk into Harry's brain. He saw Dudley with Aunt Petunia, pretending to sob. Dudley had just accused Harry of threatening to use magic on him. Harry remained silent, not wanting to upset his uncle further. So he run upstairs without a word, wanting to grab his wand and his spellbook; he wanted to practise some of the spells he had found, and he knew he couldn't do it in the house. Quickly letting hedwig out of her cage, Harry ran back downstairs and headed for the door. Ignoring his family, Harry then ran out of the house. he didn't stop running until he made it to the park. Surprisingly, it was completely empty. Smiling at his good fortune, Harry sat down and opened the book.

Just when he was about to practise the Pinoculus Charm, he heard laughter. The laughter of Dudley and his gang. Turning his head, he saw Dudley and his group; they must have followed him from the house. Harry stood, wand clutched tightly in his hand.

"Oh, looky here Dudley, freak's gotta stick!" Duivel, Dudley's latest best friend, shouted. The other laughed, but Dudley turned pale. He knew what Harry could do. Duivel looked confused at Dudley's lack of reaction, so he nudged him on the shoulder.

"Hey Dudley, you okay? Not scared of this little wimp, are ya?" he asked, noticing that Dudley had gone pale. Dudley quickly shook his head, not wanting his friends to think he was scared.

"Of course not. Why would i be scared of him? He's the scared one, I hear him scream at night. Dreaming of your dead parents?" Dudley mocked. Harry clenched his teeth in anger. Pointing his wand at Dudley, he decided to practise some spells.

"Scabere Cutis!" Harry yelled. A flash came from his wand, but went over Dudley's shoulder, hitting Duivel instead. Almost instantly, a red rash spread over his skin, causing him to yelp and scratch uncontrollably. The rest of Dudley's crew jumped away from their itchy friend, and turned to Harry in fear.

"What the blimey did he just do?" asked Mal, another member of Dudley's gang. DUdley had turned into an almost inhuman shade of green, his eyes were practically popping out of his skull. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

This seemed to snap Dudley out of his shock, turning from green to red in a heartbeat. With a strangled cry, Dudley blindly charged at Harry, forgetting that Harry was still holding his wand. Harry's eyes widened in fear, stopping his laughter. He quickly thought of another spell, one that would hopefully prevent Dudley from beating him to a bloody pulp.

"Spiritum Láqueo!" Harry cried, causing Dudley to freeze. Suddenly, a misty figure began to form out of Harry's wand, floating in front of Dudley. He went pale as the ghost reached his hand towards him. In a scared frenzy, Dudley stumbled away as fast as he could, the rest of his crew following suit. The spectre then faded out of existence as Harry stood frozen in place. Did he just defeat Dudley and his gang? Smiling, Harry picked up his spellbook and tucked his wand into his pocket. He knew once he got home he would face the punishment of a lifetime, so thinking to himself, Harry decided that a little improvement was in order.

Dudley was catching his breath outside of the house on Privet Drive. After the incident with Harry, all of his friends had abandoned him. Dudley wanted nothing more than to pound Harry into the dirt, but he knew his mother and father would do worse once they found out what happened. Smirking to himself, he was just about to enter the house when he saw Harry approaching. To say Dudley was frightened would have been a grave understatement. Pushing his back up against the door, he noticed that Harry once again had his wand in his hand. When harry was only a few feet in front of him, Harry smiled, revealing fangs! Dudley opened his mouth to scream, but harry pointed his wand at his face, silencing Dudley.

"You say anything, and magic won't be the only thing you need to worry about."

Dudley nodded, silently agreeing to keep his mouth shut. Without another word, Dudley found the doorknob and ran into the house. Harry immediately felt bad, but he knew he had to do it if he wanted to avoid punishment. Waiting a few seconds to see if Dudley squealed, he only heard silence as he entered the house, grinning all the way to his room. He was glad he found that Dente Relictam Charm in the book; maybe he could use that Pinoculus Charm on Voldemort after all.

* * *

AN: Reviews are much appreciated! :)


End file.
